reclafandomcom-20200215-history
Amaya Blaze
Amaya Blaze was a female human Force user, who served as the ruler of Mandalore for much of the time after the Battle of Yavin. Early Life Amaya was found on the streets of Coruscant by Jedi Master Mace Windu, who took her in as an apprentice. It was at the Jedi Temple where she was first taught the ways of the Force by one of the greatest Jedi Masters of her time. At age 19, she found out that her master was killed by Darth Sidious. Scared of the threat of the new Empire, she fled to Mandalore, changing her name to Cynthia Crane, and became a shipping merchant. Discovering the Tomb of Valkorion While on Mandalore, Cynthia was coerced by the powerful force user, Snoke, into a cave in the Mandalorian desert. It was here where she discovered the tomb of Valkorion, and where Snoke gave her a Sith Holocron. Through the constant study of the Holocron, Cynthia was able to extend her lifespan, granting her near immortal capabilities Ruler of Mandalore After the fall of the Galactic Empire, Mandalore was left in chaos due to a lack of leadership. Using her will in the Force and her rigid personality, Cynthia Crane stepped up as the ruler of Mandalore. It was through her leadership that she was able to create a solid military and navy, keeping the First Order, New Republic, Authority, and Outer Rim Coalition away from Mandalore Interaction with Lando Calrissian In an effort to gain more tibanna gas for powering Sundari, Cynthia met with Lando Calrissian, ex-Alliance general, and owner of Cloud City, Bespin. During this meeting, Lando attempted to raise fixed prices on the gas in an effort to gain more money from the desperate Cynthia Crane. Furious with this attempt, Crane unleashes a volley of Force lightning on Lando. Terrified, Lando attempts to flee Sundari, however, Cynthia uses Force mind tricks on him, forcing him to forget the interaction. Later that evening, Crane realizes that Lando will eventually remember the event, and uses another mind trick on him, rerouting his ship into a star. Allegiance to Yuuzhan Vong While on a diplomatic mission to Coruscant, Cynthia Crane meets Kaiser Jelahan Mozh. While talking about improving relations between the two governments, Jelahan Mozh reveals to her his true identity, and the impending Yuuzhan Vong invasion to come. Knowing the odds of surviving an invasion from an extragalactic race, Cynthia secretly allies Mandalore with the Yuuzhan Vong. Second Galactic Civil War Following the fall of the Yuuzhan Vong, Crane decided it was time to begin her own conquest of the galaxy. She reshaped the Mandalorian government into the Mandalorian Federation, and initiated the Second Galactic Civil War, by attacking the planet Kuat. After key a win in the Raxus System, Crane began to gain control of the entire galaxy. Discovery of Sith Empire and Treaty of Peace Cynthia eventually became aware of the ever-growing Sith presence, deciding it was time to unite the galaxy under one cause. She contacted Chancellor Vandor Draze of the Core Triumvirate, unofficially ending the war. Three months after the Raid on Sundari, Cynthia Crane and Vandor Draze gathered on the planet Bestine, signing the Treaty of Peace, officially ending the war, and founding the Galactic Government. The Sith Invasion Six years after the signing of the Treaty of Peace, Mandalore was attacked by the Sith Empire. Once the Sith enter Sundari, Crane rallied her forces and joined the fight to stop the attack. Knowing the overwhelming odds that were against Mandalore, Crane retreats into the palace with her guards. Darth Malgus enters the palace and starts a duel with Crane. Crane proves to be a worthy adversary, holding her ground for much of the fight. However, due to Malgus' immense strength, Cynthia Crane is defeated and killed by Malgus. Following her death, Malgus takes the Darksaber from her and orders the destruction of Mandalore.